Blue Alone
by TomMaier
Summary: Follows the actions of blue immediately after the events at the end of the film. Spoilers, so be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Alone**

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out here, calling over and over again. She returned to the paddock she had spent so much of her life in, in hopes the others would follow. Her throat was beginning to hurt, each call more painful than the last.

 _Where is pack?_ she wondered to herself. _Pack should have come by now._ Cocking her head to the side, with a soft, thoughtful purr, she decided to switch tactics. Screaching barks released themselves from within her. _Call for help may bring pack_.

She hadn't seen Charlie since their mission earlier, but had seen what had happened to the others fighting the Ex-Alpha. She knew they were gone. She was sad, yes, but knew she could not change this. _Where is Alpha? Where is Charlie?_

Once she'd been given the orders not to attack, she'd run back here, calling for Charlie to come back. The absence of her youngest pack member confused her. She has not responded to any calls. _Charlie doesn't hear me. Alpha doesn't hear me. They usually do. But now they don't._ Her throat has become too raw to call anymore. The events of today finally catch up to her, and she succumbs to sleep.

Morning came suddenly to her, the sun shining down on her. She hissed in mild annoyance. This morning seemed colder without her usual company nestled close to her. She'd often tolerate the action, but now missed the presence of the others. Attempting a barking call, she halted all attemps feeling the pain run through her neck. Standing to her full height, she felt her muscles flexing beneath her skin. She took in her surroundings, noting the quietness. Her sights stopped upon seeing the paddock doors still open, and a jolt of excitement ran through her at the unfamiliar sight. She quickly ran outside, releaved to find herself still unrestricted by the large walls. She sniffed the unfamiliar smells she hadn't had the chance to take in yesterday, and how much clearer everything around her sounded. _Yesterday_. The memories came back to her quickly. The images of her pack mate's deaths. _Echo and Delta are gone. Charlie is missing. Alpha is missing._

A large poweful roar drew her from her thoughts. She remembered the sound. _Large dark one._ She remembered the two of them fighting against the shared emeny. She turned her head to the direction the sound had come from and took off at her top speed. One single thought crossing her mind. _New Alpha?_

 ** _What do you guys think? Should I keep going? Let me hear it in the reviews. Apologies for the long hiatus I've been on. Dear friend of mine convinced me to start up again. I know it isn't much, but it's a start to my return. I don't own Jurassic Park/World. But if I did..._**


	2. Friend or Fo?

**Friend or Fo?**

The battle last night had left her badly scarred. But, as she found out, just some sleep was a good cure to most of the pain. _Larger gone. Need to protect territory._ She'd been walking around the mass of jungles for the better part of the morning. She stumbled across a large, flat, stone area near a _prey-cave_. She walked out onto it, and decided it was good. _Can see territory well from here._

With a mighty roar, she re-asserted herself as the dominant of this territory. She listened with pride as the sound echoed and carried through the trees and mountains. A content snort escaped her as the memories of the many years she'd had free reign of these lands came back to her. The rumbling in her stomach drew her from her thoughts. _Hunt._

The heard of Parasaurolophus was grazing in the open field. They were enjoying the peace without having any gyrospheres rolling through the area. Little did they know there was a threat looming in the trees surrounding the quiet valley.

A low rumble passed through Rexy's chest. The shade of the trees camofladged her brown skin almost flawlessly against the surrounding underbrush. Only her piercing eyes stood out in the shade. Her eyes were locked on one of the younger Parasourolophus. It grazed carelessly, and was slowly making its way towards her. She flexed her little arms in anticipation. Granted, she did enjoy the convenience of the goats she was not being able to run away, nothing compared to the thrill of the hunt. She locked herself into place, not moving a single muscle, breathing slowed. Her prey mere yards away. Her pupils dilated. _Now_. She launched herself forward with a mighty roar. A frightened trumpeting came from the young dinosaur. She tried to turn to run, but stumbled over herself in the great and sudden terror. Rexy had no trouble grabbing a hold of the young one, lifting it into the air. The herd had scattered quickly. The howling cries of the Parasaurolophus were cut short with a loud crunch. And Rexy dropped it to the floor in a heap.

She looked down at her mean in satisfaction. Dipping her head down, she look a bite from the carcass. Extremely satisfied with the new taste, and glad for the change, she began to gorge herself, eating enthusiastically from the fallen herbivore. Untill a sudden chirping sound drew her attention. She looked up to see the _small one_ from the night before. She fought down the urge to attack, old memories flashing through her. _Not the same_. She continued to stare, cocking her head, silently asking what the other wanted.

Blue looked up at the much larger predator nervously. She chirped softly, glancing from Rexy to the kill she'd made, stepping nervously in place. Rexy looked at her, thoughts returning to the battle. She had been saved by this small one. Dipping her head down, she bit off a large mouthful and set it on the other side of the kill, returning to her own mean. Blue hungerly lept to the offering, devouring it quickly. The two continued eat in relative silence, glancing towards each other now and then. They fed until their stomachs were full. Rexy turned away silently, and began to walk. Blue noticed, giving a chirp. Rexy just continued walking. Blue looked around nervously, stepping in place once again. As soon as Rexy's tail disappeared into the thick jungle, Blue started after her nervously.

Rexy walked in peace. Happy to have gorged herself for the first time in years. Her mind was on nothing in particular, just listening to her own thundering steps. She heard, though, the steps sounded off. As though another was walking around too, but more softly. She halted. Her steps quieting. The others continued briefly, but stopped as well. She turned around, but saw nothing. Continuing on, she allowed her mind to wander slightly, but was quickly drawn from her thoughts as she heard the faint sound once more. She stopped herself once more, checking behind herself. The small, quiet rustle of some foliage, but nothing more. Growling slightly, she continued.

As the heard the steps continue on once again, Blue peaked out from behind the bush she'd doven into, watching the lumbering giant continue on her path.

 **Second installment. Hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Q and A

**Question and Answer**

Blue kept up the act for a while following the much larger predator around as she walked. Slipping into the bushes whenever Rexy would pause, she remained undetected, so she thought.

Rexy had known about the others presence for quite some time, but was humoring the small carnivore. Her scent was easy to separate from that of the surrounding brush. But, having just eaten her fill, and seeing this one was alone, she considered it not a threat. Growing tired from her long walk, she searched for an area to rest her large body. Slowly, as to not upset her joints, she lowered herself to the ground. Talking in one large breath, she sighed deeply, blowing the small clutter of the jungle from where she wished to rest her head. A content rumble flowed from her chest as she was filled with a sense of freedom.

She dreamed of her life before being captured. Sure, her enclosure was huge, much bigger than her more recent one, but nothing could compare to the freedom of being able to go anywhere on this large island. She was heavily relieved to know that another period of freedom was upon her, even if she wasn't exactly sure why the humans had released her at all.

As Blue watched the much larger predator lie herself down, she grew more nervous. She wanted the company. Needed the company. She is, after all, a pack animal. But every fiber of her being was screaming to run away, be afraid. As her current interest fell into a light sleep, she decided to do the same. Trying to keep up with something so large had taken quite a bit out of her. She brought herself down to her stomach and pointed her snout towards the ground, relaxing her tired muscles.

Night fell, and the air cooled significantly, relative to its daytime temperature. The cooling wind stirred Rexy from her light slumber. She drew in a sudden breath at the cool air. Her sight quickly settled onto the colorful scales that set out against the green and brown shrubbery and trees. A slightly irritated and confused growl rumbled from her chest. _Why is this one still here? Doesn't it have a pack? Others to bother?_ She took a few steps towards the sleeping raptor. Bringing her head down to its level, she let out a long, huffing breath, heat visible in the night air.

Blue woke at the warm air blowing over her, she opened her eyes and was met with the incredible maw of the larger predator. Letting out a startled, whimpering yelp, she leaped to her feet, stumbling backwards slightly. Her breathing quickened, and she crouched down, curling her tail in a submissive stance. Their was a long, low growl, asking a question Blue seemed to pick up on slightly.

 _Why are you here?_

Blue looked up to the large one, and sadly chirped out an answer.

 _I'm Blue. I've lost my pack. I'm alone._ There was a slight whine towards the end. There was a large language barrier between the two, but a few growls caught with Rexy.

Blue alone.

 **Guys...so sorry for the absence. I'm going to try my hardest to get my stuff going again, all unfinished projects. Been crazy busy with work and stuff. Old laptop crashed and I lost everything. My ambition to continue went with it. But, nevertheless, I'm here!**


	4. Digging DeeperNew Friends

Rexy looked down at the much smaller carnivore, taking pity in the answer she'd just been given. She decided to press for more information.

"What happened to the others?" she asked in a low series of growls. Blue was able to understand her surprisingly well, which she was fortunate.

"Charlie was gone after new alpha came. New alpha was angry we wouldn't attack old alpha, and killed Delta and Echo. Almost me too." Her chirps and squeals were sad and low. "But then you helped." Rexy stared, trying to piece together the pieces of the foreign sounds, with little luck, as the raptor spoke quickly. Blue cocked her head to the side at the blank stare being given to her. She tried again, using different phrasing, and slowing down.

"The one we fought killed two in anger. Not sure what happened to other." She looked sadly to the ground. "Alpha is gone too." Rexy understood that time.

"You are not alpha?" she asked. From her boldness and drive, she'd assumed otherwise. Blue gave a huff.

"Beta" she said, slightly envious. Rexy grunted in acknowledgment. "Doesn't matter now. They're all gone..." she whimpered dejectedly. "I'm alone now."

Rexy was saddened by the raptor's growls. She was able to sympathize with her pain. Rexy was one in a clutch of two. Her sister had died after only a few short years. She knew what losing one close to you was like. Memories of her time with her sister began rushing through her head. She had not taken the loss well. She remembers the restless nights and foodless days. She was drawn from her thoughts by a chirp. She looked back down to Blue, who was staring at her curiously, head cocked to one side.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes. I'm fine" Rexy responded distantly.

"Alpha used to do that too. Like he remembered something. We'd have to get him out of it" Another acknowledging grunt. Without another word, she turned, making her way back through the jungle. Blue watched her, feeling sad and rejected. Until Rexy's massive head turned back over her shoulder and she gave a growl.

"You coming?" Blue's mood spun completely around and with an excited chittering, bounded after the large predator, who continued her walking.

"So...what are you called by?" she asked her new companion.

"The humans call me Rexy. My subjects, 'Your Highness'." Blue thought over the simple words.

"And how should I call you?" she asked shyly. The Tyrannosaur looked down kindly.

"Rexy."

 **Chapter four! Slowly but surely, I'm getting around to updating/writing again! I appreciate the positive feedback and support!**


End file.
